Pensees insomniaques
by NinjaGirl007
Summary: Il fait nuit dehors, et la pluie glisse sur la fenetre comme les larmes sur les joues...


Ceci est une fic que j'ai écrite en quelques minutes, j'ai été inspirée des chansons suivantes, que j'écoutais sur mon baladeur tout en écrivant les paragraphes suivants :

« Not gonna get us » de TATU pour les 5 premiers paragraphes

« Hero » de CHAT KRUGER en duo pour les 6mes, et 7èmes paragraphes

« Bloody Sunday » de U2 pour la relecture

« Angel's lullaby » de RICHARD MARX pour les 5èmes, 6èmes et 7èmes paragraphes

« How come the world won't stop spinning » pour les 5èmes, 6èmes et 7èmes paragraphes

En fait c'est très simple. Les chansons, leurs paroles et leurs airs, m'ont inspirée et selon qu'elles étaient révoltées comme les 3 premières ou tristes comme les autres, j'ai écrit des paragraphes en conséquence. Et a chaque fois que j'avais besoin de retravailler un paragraphe, je remettais une des chansons qui l'a inspiré, ou même toutes. Voilà comment la musique peut nous aider à créer une nouvelle. C'est la première fois que j'écris avec ce procédé et si vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai ressenti en écrivant «Pensées insomniaques», téléchargez ces chansons et écoutez-les en suivant mon shéma, tout en la lisant. Merci de prendre le temps de la lire. Je tiens à vous dire que c'est une fanfiction très triste et désespérée, qui reflète en fait mon étât d'âme du moment. Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos commentaires sur Jeanne.Bombonwanadoo.fr

Cette fanfiction se déroule pendant les premiers épisodes de la saison 2. Sydney vient d'apprendre que sa mère n'est pas morte et qu'elle était en réalité au service du KGB pendant toutes ces années… La jeune espionne lutte contre les sentiments filiaux qu'elle éprouve pour celle qui est sa mère, et contre la haine qu'elle a envers cette traîtresse à sa patrie. Sydney doit également apprendre à affronter son père dont les sentiments envers Irina sont très ambigus ; et refouler ce qu'elle ressent de plus en plus fort envers son contact à la CIA, tous ces sentiments qu'elle sait ne plus pouvoir contrôler.

Une nuit de pluie. Sydney vient de rentrer d'une mission en Ouzbékistan avec son père et Irina. Elle ne peut dormir, seule dans son lit… Elle pense à ce qui s'est passé, aux regards en coin que Jack et Irina se lançaient, aux disputes… Mais par-dessus tout elle pense à ce que Vaughn lui a dit à propos d'une certaine montre qui aurait appartenu à son père… Il pleut dehors, les gouttes de pluie glissent sur le carreau comme les larmes sur les joues…

PENSEES INSOMNIAQUES 

Origine du monde. Je crois que rien n'est sorti de bon de l'origine du monde, quand je pense à ce qu'est ma vie, ma vie de mensonges, de non-dits, à ce qu'est la vie humaine… J'aimerais me révolter pour bouger tout cela, pour bouger mon existence, car cette nuit il pleut dehors et j'en aie assez… Origine du monde…Flammes et colères qui se déchaînent sur l'Ame, qui ne la laisseront jamais en repos. Tout semble perdu parce que rien ne sort de cela, si ce n'est du chagrin, du ressentiment, de la HAINE…

HAINE de la vie qui nous met au monde alors qu'on ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, et qui nous retire pareillement de la lumière du Soleil.

HAINE de l'Homme qui ordonne, torture et tue comme bon lui semble ses semblables, et jamais, JAMAIS n'en éprouvera le moindre regret. L'homme qui disparaît et revient de nos vies comme si les années n'avaient rien fait changer de l'harmonie et de la spiritualité originelles.

HAINE des Armes qui sont les complices de l'homme et qui ont été les premières, avec l'Instinct, à lui apprendre la langue de la Violence Destructrice ; et qui sont ses complices dans l'accomplissement du Chaos final.

HAINE de la Nature qui n'ose pas se révolter contre les ravages de l'Homme et des Armes, et qui continue nonchalamment à leur fournir de l'eau, du bois, de la pierre, de la chair qu'ils détruiront.

HAINE du Temps qui ne s'arrête jamais de courir, courir à notre perte à tous, sauf à sa propre perte à LUI. Car il sera le dernier. Le dernier à se pencher au-dessus de la fumée empoisonnée de nos corps brûlants et le dernier à se moquer de nous, une dernière fois, puis à reprendre sa course de folie à la recherche d'une nouvelle renaissance à mener vers sa perte.

HAINE de l'Amour qui ne se lasse jamais de tourmenter les esprits jusqu'à la folie totale et inaliénable. L'Amour qui bourre l'esprit de visions qui, car elles sont à la fois des visions de Rêve et de Cauchemar, sont les pires et sont celles qui nous font le plus souffrir, car on ne les oublie jamais. On les garde même dans la déchéance la plus terrible, même quand on croit qu'il ne nous reste rien. L'Amour subsiste à l'Homme. L'Amour subsiste aux Armes. L'Amour subsiste à la Nature. L'Amour subsiste au Temps. L'Amour sera le véritable vainqueur de cette bataille perdue d'avance, bataille entre toi, moi et le Reste du Monde. L'Amour qui sera en réalité le dernier à rire de tout le Reste. Car si l'Homme, les Armes, le Temps nous tuent, l'Amour nous donne un espoir, une joie empoisonnée, nous frappe du premier coup, nous montre la brutale réalité, nous torture, nous rend fous, nous fait hurler, souffrir mille insultes, mille balles, milles années, et même plus. Il ne rate jamais sa cible. Je veux me révolter, je veux TUER cet Amour, je veux m'échapper de son emprise, m'évader, m'évader… Même si je cours à ma perte…

Je vais mourir, l'Amour m'a eue. J'ai crue pourtant m'être mise à l'abri de ses flèches mortelles, j'ai eu tort, car il m'a fait encore plus de mal. Mais quelle importance… Plus personne ne m'attend… Au bout de mon chemin tout est miné, je le vois. Pourquoi…

Courir vers toi. Sauter par dessus les mines du Temps, des Armes, de l'Homme, qui exploseront à mon passage et commenceront leur œuvre de mort. Crier ton nom. Approcher ma main de ton corps… MAIS…

Sentir ma main passer à travers toi. Te voir regarder le vide sans rien voir… Sans ME voir… Te voir partir comme tu es venu, par hasard, sans l'avoir vraiment voulu. T'éloigner de celle qui t'as tant fait souffrir… Sans jamais le vouloir, crois-le… T'éloigner de celle dont le visage te rappelle qui tu n'as jamais vraiment connu… T'éloigner… Eloignes-toi, mon amour… Mon cher Amour que je n'aurai jamais le plaisir de connaître comme je l'aurais voulu… Tu vois, moi je m'éloignes déjà… J'aimerais cependant te dire encore une chose avant que tu ne partes… Avant que la Souffrance, la Folie aient raison de moi…

JE T'AIME 


End file.
